


ERROR

by NothingIsWeird



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android, Belly Expansion, Body Horror, Deviant Connor, Experiment, Fear, Gen, Goretober 2018, Halloween, Male - Freeform, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Nightmare, One Shot, Pregnant, Science, Upgrade - Freeform, belly burst, deviant, dream - Freeform, enhancement, error, glitch - Freeform, modification, rapid pregnancy, scared, stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingIsWeird/pseuds/NothingIsWeird
Summary: Connor experiences an error that causes him to endure a rapid pregnancy that has terrifying results for the android.





	ERROR

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third "Detroit: Become Human" story, and meant to (non-canon) follow "An Android Family". Also a Halloween fic.

Connor was wheeled into the clinic atop a gurney, his hand pressed over his aching and mildly distended stomach. As android technicians rolled him into an examination room the android let out a groan of pain as a pressure in his stomach mounted and a warning popped up in his system.  
  
WARNING: ERROR DETECTED IN GESTATIONAL BIO-COMPONENT - OVERLOAD  
  
Connor looked down at his stomach as it suddenly lurched forward and a technician tore open his shirt to fully expose his growing stomach.  
  
"What's happening to me?"  
  
The technician pressed the wand of an ultrasound machine to his stomach and turned it on. "It's okay, sir. Your twins are just fine."  
  
"My twins?" Connor looked at the display of the ultrasound and began to panic at the image on the screen. "But my twins were already born!"  
  
"Well, then, congratulations. You're expecting another pair."  
  
"But-"  
  
WARNING: ERROR DETECTED IN GESTATIONAL BIO-COMPONENT - OVERLOAD  
  
Connor's head snapped back as he let out a shout of pain as his stomach surged outward again painfully.  
  
"Make that triplets." The technician observed calmly.  
  
"This is impossible! I can't be developing so quickly! There's an error-  
  
WARNING: ERROR DETECTED IN GESTATIONAL BIO-COMPONENT - OVERLOAD  
  
Once more Connor screamed in pain as his stomach distended even further, right under the wand of the ultrasound and the technicians hand.  
  
"Quadruplets. Wow. This is impressive. I wonder how many an android can gestate at once?"  
  
"Please! You must find a way to correct this glitch! I can't take the pain!"  
  
"It'll be over soon." The technician pressed the wand down harder against Connor's still growing stomach as the quads developed at a rapid rate before her eyes. "We'll schedule you for an immediate c-section."  
  
"No! You're not listening!" Connor's hands frantically pressed against the surface of his stretching, taut skin as he belly expanded right under his touch until his stomach reached the size of a human full term with quadruplets. "This isn't supposed to happen, it's a-"  
  
WARNING: ERROR DETECTED IN GESTATIONAL BIO-COMPONENT - OVERLOAD  
  
Connor let out a loud yelp of pain as a quintuplet forced suddenly inside his stomach and quickly grew to match the size and weight of its pre-existing siblings. The technician didn't seem fazed by the growth and just kept watching the activity on the ultrasound while Connor tried to endure the incredible pain and pressure in his stomach.  
  
"Please! Help me!"  
  
"Why? Everything seems-"  
  
Connor screamed yet again.  
  
WARNING: ERROR DETECTED IN GESTATIONAL BIO-COMPONENT - OVERLOAD; OVERLOAD; OVERLOAD  
  
Like a balloon under the tap Connor's stomach began to swell as more and more little androids began to develop and grow inside of his stomach at an impossible rate.  
  
As the android let out a guttural scream of pain he watched as his belly reached a size that was beyond that of a human full term with octuplets before a loud pop filled the room.  
  
Connor bolted upright in his bed and pressed his hands over his still flat stomach in panic. Recognizing the surroundings of his apartment the android realized it was all a bad dream and frantically jumped out of his bed and rushed into the twins' bedroom right next to his own bedroom.  
  
Hannah and Gage were sleeping peacefully in their cribs, the babies now one week old; one month old by human standards.  
  
Connor took a deep breath and manually disabled the gestational bio-component and its subsequent programming before he returned to bed to get some sleep for the night.  
  
"Too bad I can't turn off my dream programs as well."  
  
-End(?)

**Author's Note:**

> *feel free to continue this story, just don't kill anyone off. I want to see how far this story goes! Take it away my fellow writers!


End file.
